Prologue/Romantic Getaway
(Starfleet Command) Typhuss just got out of a meeting about the Klingon border how many warships are on high alert still after the attack from a Titanic-class dreadnought, when Jason walks up to him. Hey Typhuss I heard you and Kira have planned a romantic getaway here this place is where I took Julia on our honeymoon its quiet and isolated only an hour away by boat Jason says as he looks at Typhuss. Yeah, thank you says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Both of them walk through the halls of Starfleet HQ. So, what was the meeting about? Jason asked as he looks at Typhuss. The Klingons are on high alert after a attack by a Titanic class dreadnought, it turned out that one had less powerful weapons and the Klingon fleet destroyed the ship says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. He looks at Typhuss. I read the reports in 2388 you and the crew of the USS Enterprise stopped it from doing anymore damage Jason says as he looks at Typhuss. Yeah we did says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. (San Francisco Bay, Boat docks) Kira walks to the yacht seeing Typhuss get it ready for the long ride. Hey, there Typhuss Kira says as she looks at her husband. Hi Kira, ready says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She gets on the boat. Yeah, I need this vacation Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. We both do says Typhuss as he get on the yacht and goes to the wheel and drives the yacht away from the docks. (Earth orbit, drydock A) The USS Intrepid is sitting in drydock receiving some upgrades. (Deck 1, main bnridge) Captain Martin is helping with the upgrades to the ship while Typhuss is on vacation, when Lieutenant O'Neill looks at her console. Captain sensors are picking up a large cloud formation around the Pacific Ocean its where the Admiral and Vedek Kira are at Lieutenant O'Neill says to Captain Martin. Martin looks at the cloud formation forming. Martin to Kira John says as he tapped his combadge. (Yacht Archer) Kira here, what is it John says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. Typhuss, your ship just picked a cloud formation around your area can you confirm? John says over the combadge. I can see it, John says Typhuss as he looks at the sky. According to the Intrepid's sensors its gusting at 200 kph, and you'll be expecting thunder and lighting--we're---------, static drowns out John's voice as Typhuss tries to raise him and his ship. Admiral Kira to Intrepid, please respond, damn says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Then the storm hits as the boat is rocked about by intense waves and winds. (Inside the boat) Man these waves are intense Kira says as she's looking out the window. Typhuss powers down the boat. What are you doing? Kira asked at she looks at Typhuss. The waves are too powerful, I'm going to wait out the storm, why don't you pick a movie for us to watch on the monitor says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him and nods but then the waves rocked the boat hard throwing Kira overboard and Typhuss tries to look for her but can't find her at all and then sees an island and he tries to steer the boat away but the boat crashes knocking Typhuss out cold.